


With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven

by WorldaccordingtoEm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldaccordingtoEm/pseuds/WorldaccordingtoEm
Summary: Hello, Hello, HelloThis is my first fan fic and I have decided to write a long one.A year after the apocalypse that wasn't, we meet back up with our good friends Crowley and Aziraphale. This fic will explore there budding new relationship with some ups and downs, and eventual smut. Lots of unrequited love and anxiety issues to deal with first.The title is from Edgar Allan Poe's poem Annabel Lee.Hope you Enjoy :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @JustALifeLongPhase for the proof read.

A year after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t, life was almost completely back to normal. It would have completely been back to normal but Aziraphale decided to stay in touch with all the humans that had helped evade the end of the world. He even considered them friends. But Crowley didn’t care that much, he rather just enjoyed complaining. The other new detail that had come with this new year and new possibilities, was that a certain demon (if you can still call Crowley that) was spending a lot of time with his “friend” the angel. 

Both enjoyed spending time with the other. But both were too helplessly gay for the other to actually make a move. The thought of confessing their love for the other brought them both severe anxiety and doubt. They both had hoped they would become more than friends after they became free but we’re both also just enjoying not having to hide being together. 

Anathema had decided she was going to host a small get together to celebrate one year of the world not ending, and Aziraphale and Crowley were most certainly invited. While sitting in the back room of the bookshop, Aziraphale reads the invitation out loud so the boneless demon on the couch opposite him can hear the details. 

“This sounds like a lovely party. I shall call her and RSVP first thing tomorrow.” Aziraphale said cheerfully.  
“You don’t actually want to go, do you?” Crowley said. “Of course i want to go! I want to see our friends. Don’t you?” Aziraphale said, frowning at Crowley with his big blue eyes pleading at him. Crowley knew Aziraphale would get his way because he couldn’t resist, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to put up a little bit of a fight. So Crowley says ``They're not really my friends Aziraphale they’re your friends.” Aziraphale gasped. “How can you not consider these people your friends? They helped us save the world for heaven's sake.”Aziraphale said appalled. Crowley huffed but ultimately az was right. “Fine. I’ll go, but i won’t have any fun.” Crowley said with a slight smirk to Aziraphale. Aziraphale just ignored his last comment. “Splendid! I’ll call Anathema and RSVP for the both of us tomorrow.” 

***********  
Crowley complained the whole way to Tadfield. “Ugh why did I let you guilt me into going tonight? Who’s even going to be at this party?” Aziraphale thought for a minute, “well I expect Newt to be there, considering him and Ana are living together.” Crowley interrupted “really? Good for him, but I still think book girl could do better.” “Oh hush” said Aziraphalei as he continued to rattle off the other party guests. “Adam will be there, with his friends too I would imagine, and that lovely woman Tracy. And I would imagine Sergeant Shadwell would be there too seeing as how he and Tracy have been getting on lately.” “Getting on? How do you mean angel?” Crowely asked. “Well the last I talked to Tracy, the Sargent and her were making arrangements to settle down with each other” informed Aziraphale. Crowley thought for a second about how all their grown up friends were partnered up after the apocalypse. This won’t make for an awkward party at all. Crowley thought. 

When they finally arrived at Anathema and Newts cottage, Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley and put his hand on Crowley’s to get his attention before he could get out of the car. Crowley looked at Aziraphale hand on top of his hand before gazing into those baby blues. Aziraphale spoke quietly “Thank you for coming with me tonight Crowley, it means a lot to me. I don’t know if you noticed but Newt and Anathema and Tracy and the Sargent have all started partnerships over this past year and I didn’t want to show up by myself.” Crowley knew exactly how Aziraphale felt. “It’sssss my pleasure, angel. I never want you to feel by yourself again” Crowley said as heartfelt as he could. The two beings looked at one another for a long moment. The tension creeping in between the two the longer they looked at each other with Aziraphale hand on Crowleys. A slight pink blush was starting to bloom on Aziraphale's face when he finally jumped out of the car, leaving Crowley ripped away from his fantasy of kissing the angel. Aziraphale, remembering why they were here, said “Let’s get a wiggle on! Don’t want to be late.” Crowley shook his head of his happy little fantasy, and begrudgingly followed the angel to the door of the cottage. 

Anathema answered the door with a cheerful smile and invited the two inside. Informing them that food and drinks could be found in the kitchen. She also informed them that they were the last to arrive and that the grown ups were outside talking and the Them were playing one of her old video games in the den. 

Delighted, Aziraphale said thank you to Anathema and wondered to look over at the delicious looking spread in the kitchen. Crowley entered with a grumble of a hello and stayed close to the angel not feeling his usual want to dazzle the room. 

If he was being honest with himself Crowley felt more uncomfortable than usual, more anxious and out of place. After getting some drinks and some nibbles for Aziraphale the two eternal beings followed the witch outside to greet the other guests. To both of their surprise Mr. and Mrs. Young were in attendance as well. (They didn’t think it was a good idea to allow the children to go to this random stranger's house for a party Unsupervised.) 

Crowley followed Aziraphale like a lost puppy as the angle went around and mingled with everyone. Aziraphale was dazzling the humans with stories and banter. Whereas Crowley stood back listening, observing, and watching how magnificent the angel looked. That is until he felt more anxious and in the way. So he decided no one would miss him if he slipped into the house and showed the kids a thing or two about video games.

****  
Aziraphale was still in the backyard talking to Tracy and Mrs. Yong when he noticed Crowley was nowhere to be seen. Aziraphale politely excused himself from the ladies. Aziraphale’s own anxieties started playing around in his head, what if Crowley had enough and just left”? “No”, thought Aziraphale, “Crowley wouldn’t just leave without saying anything.” But just to be certain Crowley wasn’t gone he checked to see if the Bentley was still out front. 

Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief, the Bentley was still there. But that still didn’t explain where Crowley was. Aziraphale walked into the house to see if Crowley was there. He wasn’t in the kitchen. But then Aziraphale heard delightfully giggling in the other room. The children! He had completely forgotten that Adam and the Them were playing games in the other room! He thought that must be where Crowley is. Memories of Crowley protecting, feeding, playing, and loving children throughout time came flooding into his mind. With love in his heart of fond memories, Aziraphalefollowed the sounds of the children laughing and joking. From the doorway Aziraphale saw the children on the floor circled in front of the television set. To Aziraphale’s heart's delight the wily redhead was in the middle of the children with some sort of controller in his hands making a little man move on the Telly. 

Aziraphale stood there in the doorway watching the demon. Neither Crowley nor the Them realized Aziraphale was standing there until he unfortunately died in the game. “Hey angel,” Crowley said, noticing the blond in the doorway. Shaken out of his daydream of the demon, Aziraphale smiled and said “I was wondering where you had slithered off to”. “I thought I’d show these kids a thing or two about video games' ' Crowley said, holding up the controller. Still staring at the blond Crowley holds out the controller “would you like to have a go angel?” Baffled Aziraphale stated “Me? Oh but I don’t know how to play, I won’t be any good. And I really should be getting back to the party.” “Come on angel, I’ll teach you. Just one round.” Pleaded the serpent. “Oh alright but just one round and then we both should be returning to the party.” Bargained Aziraphale. Crowley, along with the Them cheered and made room for the cherub on the floor. With controller in hand, Aziraphale was controlling the little man on the screen with Crowley's instructions on what buttons to hit to do certain tasks and when it was appropriate to jump and duck. By no means was Aziraphale good at the game, he was rarely good at any technology, but he did have to admit it was fun. Although he did quite enjoy watching the others play. Especially Crowley. Crowley’s long slim thumbs seemed to dance over the controller, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at the little bit of tongue sticking out of Crowley's mouth as he concentrated on the game. 

Aziraphale got lost in his thoughts, thinking about how wonderful it would be for all of Crowley's attention to be on him, his hands dancing over his body, his tongue… He didn’t even realize how long he had been watching the Them and Crowley take turns with the game until Mr and Mrs Young came in to collect the children to go home. 

Aziraphale, Crowley, and the other party goers said their goodbyes and thanks to Anathema and Newt. Back in the Bentley, Crowley and Azi started making their way to the bookshop. The ride was quiet, even the music was turned down. Crowley’s anxiety calmed down a little when he was playing the video games with the Them, but now his anxiety was still keeping him a little shaken up. Aziraphale could sense his anxiety, he wasn’t sure what to do to help Crowley. 

“Um, that was a fun game we were playing. You were quite good at it.” Aziraphale said hesitantly.  
“Oh...a yeah… thanks I played it before.” Crowley responded being pulled out of his anxious thoughts. The silent tension started to fill the car before Crowley spoke again. “If you liked that game they have one I think you would really like it. You walk around taking care of this island and talking with the islanders. It’s very relaxing. I have a copy, I’ll bring it by the bookshop some time with the small handheld game player so you can play it.” “That would be wonderful my dear boy” Aziraphale responded with a bright grin. The two went back to a comfortable silence for the remainder of their drive.  
****  
When they pulled up to the bookshop Azi turned to face Crowley and asked if he wanted to come in. Crowley politely declined, to Azi’s dismay, saying he was tired and wanted to get some sleep but would talk to him soon. Disappointed, Aziraphale said goodnight to the serpent and disappeared into the bookshop after locking the door behind him. Crowley said goodnight and waited for the angel to go inside before driving back to his flat for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, an anxiety attack, and a tough question.

Aziraphale anxiously passed around the bookshop, concerned that something he did or said caused Crowley to act so strange at the party and on the way to and from. His hands fiddled with one another and with the bottom of his vest until the ring from his kettle scared him out of his anxious spiral. He figured some tea would calm him enough to process how Crowley was acting.   
***   
In an almost spotless, cold, modern Mayfair penthouse, the energy was so charged with anxiety it was a surprise that none of the electronics weren’t going on by themselves. An anxious demon fluttered around the bedroom trying to decide what to do and how to calm himself down. 

He wasn’t sure if he should take a shower, write in his journal, cry.  
He just knew he had to do something. So to try and give his mind a break, he auto piloted taking his clothes off to his boxers. This didn’t shut his mind up at all. At first he was just trying to figure out what made him so anxious. He was a demon for hell's sake, he shouldn’t have anxiety, he should cause others to have anxiety. But here he was anxious and alone. He never really minded being alone… okay that was a complete lie but what was he supposed to do? Walk up to the lovely angel and say “hey angel I have loved you for nearly 6,000 years, hold me.” No, that was just ridiculous. Unless? No, no that probably wouldn’t work. Aziraphale didn’t like him that way. He basically said so, so many, many times in the past. In that moment all the memories of any negative words Aziraphale had ever said to him came flooding back. And then the memory of the bookshop engulfed in flames came back to him. And in an instant Crowley started having the mother of all anxiety attacks.   
***   
In the Soho bookshop the angel had wandered back to the back room with a second cup of tea. Until he stopped dead in his tracks. Aziraphale’s corporation started to feel cold and clammy. He dropped his teacup in fear. Something was very, very wrong. 

With a snap of his fingers he was in an empty, dark room in a cold Mayfair penthouse. Or so he thought it was empty. It wasn’t until Crowley started hyperventilating that Aziraphale noticed the demon curled up in the corner shaking, rocking, and very much in distress. Crowley looked like a scared child abused and forgotten. Aziraphale slowly approached the demon. Getting lower and talking softly, as not to scare the demon. Crowley was too far into his anxiety attack to really understand how close Aziraphale was. To him he was in the burning bookshop alone having a heart attack and not being able to catch his breath. 

When Aziraphale got close enough he alerted Crowley that he was going to touch him. Not waiting for a response the angel picked up the demon and moved him into his lap. He rocked the two of them rhythmically while trying to sooth the cold and clammy demon. Eventually Crowley's breath returned to a normal rhythm. The angel kept holding on as tight as he had been. Crowley started to process everything that had and was happening, and started sobbing into the angels chest. After another few minutes Crowley seemed to be calming down, so Aziraphale suggested he go take a hot shower and after he would tuck him into bed. 

With a nod the demon agreed and with the angel's help went to the bathroom to take a shower. As Crowley was in the bathroom Aziraphale conjured up nice warm pajamas and towels for the demon. Just as Aziraphale was going to sit on the bed and wait for Crowley to finish his shower there was a large bang from the bathroom along with some mutters from Crowley. Concerned Aziraphale raced into the bathroom. Aziraphale stood in the bathroom looking at the demon dreadfully having to pick up a few bottles that had fallen in the shower. 

Crowley glistened as the water poured over his naked body. Aziraphale frozen by the sight couldn’t help but look. He was infatuated with the creature in front of him. A slight pink blush started to grow on Aziraphale’s face, but that was definitely not the only thing to grow. 

Crowley either didn’t notice the angel in the doorway or was too exhausted to care because he finished his shower like nothing had happened. Aziraphale finally stopped drooling long enough to give Crowley a warm towel and help him with his pajamas. Aziraphale helped Crowley into bed and under the covers. 

A: My dear are you quite alright now?   
C: Mhm yeah. Sorry about all of this and how I acted tonight. I was having a shit mental health day and my anxiety may have gotten the best of me.   
A: Oh my dear I am sorry to hear that. I had noticed you were a little ‘off’ from your usual self today. I hope it wasn’t something I said. 

Crowley thought for a minute. He couldn’t just say if the angel had loved him or had at least the same feelings this wouldn’t have happened. He also noticed the angels hands started to fret at the end of his vest. 

C: No o’couse not angel. Just stupid mind things. But thank you for coming to my rescue. I think it really helped you, holding me like that. I think one part may have been because I’ve been feeling rather lonely lately.   
A: Oh Crowley if you ever need physical contact you can always ask me and I will provide. Platonically of course.   
C: Yeah ah thanks.   
A: and if I am being honest, I often feel lonely too. I could go for some physical affection as well. It hasn’t been good for my mental health either.  
C: Oh angel I think I have a wonderful solution.   
A: (with a big smile on his face) I hope I am thinking what you're thinking, you wily snake.   
C: (With a happy smirk) What if we help each other by providing the physical affection and any emotional needs. What do you say Angel?   
A: (a blush started to bloom) Yes my dear, that sounds agreeable.   
***   
A: You must be exhausted from your anxiety attack. I should go and let you sleep…  
C: No! I mean we just made a new agreement, would you mind trying it out and staying with me? In my bed? You don’t have to get under the covers. I just don’t want to be alone right now.   
A: Oh Crowley of course I don’t mind staying with you. 

And with a snap of his fingers Aziraphale anxiously passed around the bookshop, concerned that something he did or said caused Crowley to act so strange at the party and on the way to and from. His hands fiddled with one another and with the bottom of his vest until the ring from his kettle scared him out of his anxious spiral. He figured some tea would calm him enough to process how Crowley was acting.   
***   
In an almost spotless, cold, modern Mayfair penthouse, the energy was so charged with anxiety it was a surprise that none of the electronics weren’t going on by themselves. An anxious demon fluttered around the bedroom trying to decide what to do and how to calm himself down. 

He wasn’t sure if he should take a shower, write in his journal, cry.  
He just knew he had to do something. So to try and give his mind a break, he auto piloted taking his clothes off to his boxers. This didn’t shut his mind up at all. At first he was just trying to figure out what made him so anxious. He was a demon for hell's sake, he shouldn’t have anxiety, he should cause others to have anxiety. But here he was anxious and alone. He never really minded being alone… okay that was a complete lie but what was he supposed to do? Walk up to the lovely angel and say “hey angel I have loved you for nearly 6,000 years, hold me.” No, that was just ridiculous. Unless? No, no that probably wouldn’t work. Aziraphale didn’t like him that way. He basically said so, so many, many times in the past. In that moment all the memories of any negative words Aziraphale had ever said to him came flooding back. And then the memory of the bookshop engulfed in flames came back to him. And in an instant Crowley started having the mother of all anxiety attacks.   
***   
In the Soho bookshop the angel had wandered back to the back room with a second cup of tea. Until he stopped dead in his tracks. Aziraphale’s corporation started to feel cold and clammy. He dropped his teacup in fear. Something was very, very wrong. 

With a snap of his fingers he was in an empty, dark room in a cold Mayfair penthouse. Or so he thought it was empty. It wasn’t until Crowley started hyperventilating that Aziraphale noticed the demon curled up in the corner shaking, rocking, and very much in distress. Crowley looked like a scared child abused and forgotten. Aziraphale slowly approached the demon. Getting lower and talking softly, as not to scare the demon. Crowley was too far into his anxiety attack to really understand how close Aziraphale was. To him he was in the burning bookshop alone having a heart attack and not being able to catch his breath. 

When Aziraphale got close enough he alerted Crowley that he was going to touch him. Not waiting for a response the angel picked up the demon and moved him into his lap. He rocked the two of them rhythmically while trying to sooth the cold and clammy demon. Eventually Crowley's breath returned to a normal rhythm. The angel kept holding on as tight as he had been. Crowley started to process everything that had and was happening, and started sobbing into the angels chest. After another few minutes Crowley seemed to be calming down, so Aziraphale suggested he go take a hot shower and after he would tuck him into bed. 

With a nod the demon agreed and with the angel's help went to the bathroom to take a shower. As Crowley was in the bathroom Aziraphale conjured up nice warm pajamas and towels for the demon. Just as Aziraphale was going to sit on the bed and wait for Crowley to finish his shower there was a large bang from the bathroom along with some mutters from Crowley. Concerned Aziraphale raced into the bathroom. Aziraphale stood in the bathroom looking at the demon dreadfully having to pick up a few bottles that had fallen in the shower. 

Crowley glistened as the water poured over his naked body. Aziraphale frozen by the sight couldn’t help but look. He was infatuated with the creature in front of him. A slight pink blush started to grow on Aziraphale’s face, but that was definitely not the only thing to grow. 

Crowley either didn’t notice the angel in the doorway or was too exhausted to care because he finished his shower like nothing had happened. Aziraphale finally stopped drooling long enough to give Crowley a warm towel and help him with his pajamas. Aziraphale helped Crowley into bed and under the covers. 

A: My dear are you quite alright now?   
C: Mhm yeah. Sorry about all of this and how I acted tonight. I was having a shit mental health day and my anxiety may have gotten the best of me.   
A: Oh my dear I am sorry to hear that. I had noticed you were a little ‘off’ from your usual self today. I hope it wasn’t something I said. 

Crowley thought for a minute. He couldn’t just say if the angel had loved him or had at least the same feelings this wouldn’t have happened. He also noticed the angels hands started to fret at the end of his vest. 

C: No o’couse not angel. Just stupid mind things. But thank you for coming to my rescue. I think it really helped you, holding me like that. I think one part may have been because I’ve been feeling rather lonely lately.   
A: Oh Crowley if you ever need physical contact you can always ask me and I will provide. Platonically of course.   
C: Yeah ah thanks.   
A: and if I am being honest, I often feel lonely too. I could go for some physical affection as well. It hasn’t been good for my mental health either.  
C: Oh angel I think I have a wonderful solution.   
A: (with a big smile on his face) I hope I am thinking what you're thinking, you wily snake.   
C: (With a happy smirk) What if we help each other by providing the physical affection and any emotional needs. What do you say Angel?   
A: (a blush started to bloom) Yes my dear, that sounds agreeable.   
***   
A: You must be exhausted from your anxiety attack. I should go and let you sleep…  
C: No! I mean we just made a new agreement, would you mind trying it out and staying with me? In my bed? You don’t have to get under the covers. I just don’t want to be alone right now.   
A: Oh Crowley of course I don’t mind staying with you. 

And with a snap of his fingers Aziraphale miracled himself in his pajamas, with a cup of tea and a book. Aziraphale crawled into bed beside Crowley and encouraged the serpent to come and cuddle next to him. 

As Crowley did he thought his heart was going to explode again. He had always wanted to cuddle that soft angel. And here he was being encouraged to do so. As Crowley drifted off to sleep, safely nestled next to the angel, so full of love, he let one question slip. 

C: Angel? Have you ever been in love? Aziraphale miracled himself in his pajamas, with a cup of tea and a book. Aziraphale crawled into bed beside Crowley and encouraged the serpent to come and cuddle next to him. 

As Crowley did he thought his heart was going to explode again. He had always wanted to cuddle that soft angel. And here he was being encouraged to do so. As Crowley drifted off to sleep, safely nestled next to the angel, so full of love, he let one question slip. 

C: Angel? Have you ever been in love?


	3. Chapter 3

Did he just say love? Aziraphale thought for a moment. Does Crowley love me? No he couldn’t. He doesn’t. He must want to see how lonely and how desperate I am. He thought while looking over at the peacefully sleeping demon curled up at his side. But Crowley did raise a good question, had he ever been in love? 

Well I am an angel, of course I’ve been in love, I am supposed to love everyone and everything. But that’s not what Crowley meant now was it. Well I certainly didn’t love any of the men at the gentleman’s club while I was learning the gavotte. But there was that short while with Oscar…” Aziraphale thought but all his thoughts about love kept going back to Crowley.   
***   
When Crowley woke up the next morning the angel was gone. He looked at his phone and noticed next to it was a note. It read:  
Good morning Crowley, I had to run and open the bookshop. I figured you wouldn’t mind my absence and I would have just been in your way of your morning routine.  
Have a wonderful day, talk soon,   
Az. 

Crowley through the note aside and staggered into the bathroom. He was disappointed he had woken up alone but the angel didn’t really have a responsibility to spend the day with him. However, the note did seem to be a bit odd. Crowley turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to warm up. In the meantime he thought about the note the more puzzled Crowley became. Aziraphale never really liked opening the bookshop and always loved a good excuse to not open it. As Crowley got in the shower and started letting the water wash over him and warm his body to the core, he thought about the events of the previous night. Angel held me, helped me in and out of the shower, into bed, and even let me cuddle him. Maybe he saw me naked in the shower and didn’t like what he saw. Crowley started conditioning his hair when it finally dawned on him. In one of his dreams, Aziraphale and him were having a picnic at Stonehenge, laughing about all the conspiracies associated with the site. Until Crowley looked into the angels eyes and asked if he had ever been in love? In the dream his plan was to propose to the angel and live happily ever after. But could he have asked the angel out loud if he had ever been in love? 

After rinsing his hair, Crowley jumped out of the shower and ran for his phone. He had to make this right to his angel somehow, but how? Dinner! Where? Here!   
***   
Aziraphale passed around the bookshop thinking of his lost and forgotten loves, but they all led back to Crowley. He was startled when his phone went off. It was a message from Crowley. Oh no, not him. Not now. Aziraphale thought looking at the screen. 

“Thank you for taking care of me and staying with me. Let me return the favor and make you dinner. See you tomorrow night at six.”

Oh what was Aziraphale to do? I can’t avoid Crowley, again, we are on our own side now! And I do like dinner. Aziraphale thought before writing a response.  
“Dear Crowley, there is really no need for thanks but I would be delighted to have dinner with you at your home tomorrow night.  
Sincerely yours,   
Az” 

What was he going to do? He just RSVP'd to go to the love of his life’s home for dinner. How could Crowley ever love me? Buck up Aziraphale! Crowley is one of your oldest friends. Instead of going to the love of your life’s home, you're going to your friend’s home. But why can’t Crowley be both? He thought.   
***   
Crowley’s phone buzzed. It was Aziraphale’s response. Hesitantly he opened the message, a smile grew on his face as he read the angels message. Angel is coming to dinner! Now what are we having?   
***  
In a Mayfair penthouse the serpent of eden was getting ready for a night that could change everything. He tugged at his shirt, played with his hair, and let his anxiety fill his head, questioning if he had everything perfect for tonight. Everything had to be perfect, he was going to leave everything on the line. 

While he was passing around the kitchen when the intercom buzzed. “Come on up, Angel”. Crowley said down to the awaiting angel. 

In the lift Aziraphale’s anxiety ran laps through his mind. You see dear reader, after Crowley, half asleep, asked him if he had ever been in love he released, yes, he had fallen in love. First, in a church dodging bombs, then, over a container of holy water, next, at an army base. Who would have thought the ‘enemy’, a demon, the darkness, would become the light of an angel's life. The only thing Aziraphale could accuse Crowley was stealing his heart. Tonight was the night Aziraphale was going to finally tell Crowley that he loved him.   
***   
Aziraphale walked into the Mayfair penthouse. He had been there once or twice before but definitely not enough to even remember the door to the bathroom versus the door to the bedroom. But Aziraphale took in the sights around him. The usually cold penthouse seemed abuzz with energy and almost like Crowley was trying to force the place warmer than it was. 

A: Hello Crowley, thank you for inviting me over.   
(He said while anxiously rubbing his hands)   
C: Hello Angel. I am glad you could make it. Would like something to drink.   
A: oh god please I need a stiff drink! Yes a drink would be lovely, thank you my dear. 

As Crowley went to go get some wine and glasses he thought to himself. Good, things are going… well there going. How could things be so awkward between us. Maybe he doesn’t like me. Or maybe he’s just hungry. 

C: Here you go Angel.  
A: Thank you my dear… Hmmm what is that smell? It’s scrumptious. What are we having?   
C: well… 

As Crowley led the angel to sit at the small intimate table in the kitchen as he went to pull out the main course out of the oven. 

C: I figured we could start with oysters, recipe courtesy of Patronus. Then a delectable Greek pastitsio, if I say so myself, and apple crisp for dessert. How does that sound?   
A: Oh Crowley that sounds wonderful, but how did you get Patronus’ recipe?   
C: After you tried to tempt me to them that day in the Roman tavern. I paid him a visit and after a little demonic persuasion, he gave it to me and I wanted to make them for you on a special occasion.   
A: A special occasion? Is tonight a special occasion?   
C: Ngk… ugh well I was hoping we could talk after dinner. 

Aziraphale stood from the table and walked over to Crowley. The two eternal beings looked at each other. Both of their anxiety buzzed around them and through the penthouse. Aziraphale could barely take it. Surely Crowley doesn’t like him and he would look like a fool. But his curiosity was beginning to beat out his anxiety. 

A: no Crowley I can’t wait till after dinner.   
C: Azi are you okay, I didn’t mean to offend you, I…   
A: no Crowley I… 

In unison the pair said “I love you”. Aziraphale shut his eyes and kept them shut tight. Across from him Crowley stood in disbelief, eyes wide open and mouth a gasp. Both questioning if they had heard the other correctly. Crowley’s brain finally caught up enough to compose a question and work his mouth to say it. 

C: Aziraphale did you just say you “loved me”?   
With eyes still shut Aziraphale only shook his head up and down, illustrating his answer. Crowley stepped forward filling the gap between them and wrapped his arms tightly around the angel.   
C: I have loved you since the beginning.   
A: Oh Crowley, I should have known at the beginning but it took me far too long to realize it, my love.   
C: That’s okay as long as you finally did. 

They stood there encased in each other's grasp. The air around them and throughout the penthouse finally changed and became lighter and full of love. After a few minutes, Crowley led the angel back to the table and served their dinner. There was light, comfortable, conversation between the two all through dinner. 

A: That dinner was scrumptious, my love, thank you. I still can’t believe you got Patronus’ oyster recipe.   
C: It was nothing, Angel.   
A: So um, Crowley, what do we do now?   
C: Well I believe the next step would be to date.   
A: Well as long as I get to kiss you and hold your hand as we walk around I don’t care what you call it.   
C: (almost spitting out his coffee) ngk, ah absolutely angel. We can do that right now.   
A: (with a big smile on his face and a blush starting to grow) Oh you wily serpent you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late... life. But I hope you enjoy.

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and looked into his eyes. 

C: Aziriphale are we talking about what I think we’re talking about?   
A: I think we are my dear. We are talking about starting courting with each other.   
C: Okay that’s what I was hoping we were talking about.   
C: Wait, you want to be in a relationship with me?!?  
A: Yes you silly serpent, I have wanted to for some time. And I mean it's not like we don’t go on romantic dates already. And plus you do spoil me. (Aziraphale said with a bastard smile)   
C: Why you bastard angel. I could kiss that smile off your face right now.

The two immortal beings blushed at each other before Aziraphale finally said “So why don't you?” 

Crowley came so close to discorperating right there and then! 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and led him to stand up with him. Then Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s waist and brought him closer to his chest. Aziraphale grabbed onto Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were transported near a pile of rubble. Rubble of an old building. The church!   
A: Oh Crowley, the church where you saved my books and stole my heart.   
C: Well this was an easier place to get to then the garden where I fell for you.   
A: Oh Crowley. 

Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s eyes and saw there six thousand years of love and trust. Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes and saw his best friend and love of his life in those golden eyes. Then they both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them and their lips finally met. Six thousand years of sexual tension was finally released back to the universe. 

Both eternal beings felt like an enormous weight was lifted from them. Any doubt that they had, any disbelief of the other’s feelings, erased. 

When they finally pulled their lips apart, they looked into each other’s eyes. And just like in the cartoons, the other could see all the love in the other’s eyes. They stayed there staring into each other’s eyes, arms wrapped around each other, and not a care in the world other than the eternal being in front of them. But after what felt like an eternity, Aziraphale finally spoke up. “Crowley, this has been wonderful. But I feel I would rather like to go back to your place if you don't mind.”

And with a snap of his fingers Crowley transported them back to his minimalist flat. Aziraphale led them to the couch to sit. 

A: Crowley, I would like to discuss more things. Especially things about this new arrangement. 

Crowley internally panicked at what he had just heard. As his mind and anxiety started to break him down and belittle him, Aziraphale spoke again. 

A: Darling this isn’t a bad talk. Don't beat yourself up, you haven’t done anything wrong. 

Crowley’s mind started to slow down, he continued to stare at the angel, and eventually he nodded his head for the angel to continue. 

A: Alright then. Now how do we make it so we can do that more often! 

This comment made Crowley laugh and completely relax with his angel. 

C: Bastard angel, I will kiss you whenever you like, for as long as you like.  
A: Oh you wily serpent, tempting an angel. 

They both began to laugh. Aziraphale knew he wanted to talk about more personal topics but he also knew he needed to make Crowley comfortable and relaxed before he could bring up more. 

A: So, Crowley what would you like to get out of this relationship?   
C: Uh, what do you mean angel?   
A: Well, I’ve been watching the humans for a long time now and their evolution of relationships. It doesn't seem like courting is the same as it used to be. There seems to be a lot more terms and circumstances in relationships now.   
C: Yes, I have noticed that. And I think we can both agree that we do not want to be just platonic.   
Aziraphale had a blush growing on his cheeks at the thought of their first kiss only moments ago.   
A: Certainly not, I would hope we could be more than just a platonic relationship now.  
C: Well okay angel, what kind of a relationship were you thinking.   
A: Well, I used to like the whole courting process the humans were doing. The lovely dates, handholding, and not going too fast. Plus this relationship style would often result in marriage after courting, dating, and going steady long enough. But we have been friends for a long time and I have heard that a new tred is a thing called being “friends with benefits”. 

It was Crowley’s turn to blush and did he ever.   
C: Whot! Where did you learn that!!  
A: Crowley like I told you years ago, I live in Soho, I hear things, I learn from the humans.   
C: I don’t think you were supposed to learn that! That’s something my lot would do.   
A: Ex-lot my dear, and you are right but I needed to see if there was a difference between that and love between the people involved.   
C: And what did you learn?   
A: Well sometimes there was love from one of the people involved and other times they would start a courting after. But most of the time it was not love and sometimes something would happen and pull them apart.   
C: Yup, that will happen.   
A: We’re getting off topic. Is that something you would want Crowley?  
C: No! Oh buggers, no Aziraphale! I have known I have loved you from the garden! I would very much like to court you, and go as fast or as slow as you would like. Honestly, I just want to be with you and be able to kiss you and hold your hand and hold you whenever we feel like it.   
A: Oh Crowley, that sounds wonderful. 

The two beings hugged and so started the beginning of their new courting. 

A: Um Crowley, have you ever courted someone?  
C: Oh um, no actually I haven’t. Why, have you?  
A: Well courting isn’t the right word. I did have a short personal relationship with Oscar Wilde while you were having your centuries long nap.   
C: Oh what kind of personal relationship?   
A: Well as you know I was a member of the gentlemen's club. Actually that's where I first met Oscar. But we would talk and he would come over to the bookshop and let me read his works in progress. We would share bottles of wine together and get meals together…  
Crowley was growing more jealous the more Aziraphale said.   
C: Well if you liked him so much you should have kissed him.  
Aziraphale was quiet at this comment but looked away.  
C: You did, didn’t you? You kissed him! Is that all you did with that human?  
A: Crowley, it’s not what you think. Yes I kissed him and yes I did more with him. I don’t owe you an explanation about what we did or how he made me feel. He is in my past and you are my future. And let’s not forget who was asleep for a century. 

Sad, jealous, and frustrated Crowley just sat there. He had wanted to be the first to do anything with Aziraphale, but he was right. Crowley had left him for a century. He couldn’t expect a social creature like Aziraphale to just not make other relationships.   
C: Okay, I don’t want to hear any more of your time with him. You’re right I want to be your future and I don’t care what you did with him.   
With a smirk growing he continued.   
C: Especially because I know I am going to be a lot better than him. 

Aziraphale playfully swatted at Crowley.   
A: You wily serpent, you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted here in a while so I made this one extra long and FINALY with smut! Enjoy!

The two eternal beings continued their conversation of what were they now?  
A: So Crowley what would you like to define us as? Or would you rather not put a label on it. I heard that’s what a lot of young men are using nowadays too. 

C: No, no Aziraphale those blokes are a bunch of wankers who are afraid of commitment. I want to label us whatever will make you comfortable and ensure I get to spend a long time with you. And to me you seem very comfortable with the idea of courting. Am I right angel? 

A: Well yes Crowley you are right I do prefer the act of courting. But it would seem we have been courting for millennials now without even realizing it. 

C: Sooo….

A: Oh Crowley this is ridiculous all these terms and definitions and all…   
Aziraphale got down on one knee and opened a small box.   
A: Crowley, would you do me the honor and accompany me in the human bonding and celebration of marriage? 

Crowley’s eyes and mouth went wide at the image of his gorgeous angel down on one knee for him. When Crowley’s brain started to function again, without saying a word, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out an equally small sized box and walked back over to Aziraphale. 

C: You don’t know how long I have waited to give this to you. 

Crowley presented the small box to Aziraphale.   
C: I’ll marry you if you marry me. 

They were both crying now as Aziraphale stood back up and collected Crowley in his arms. The two beings couldn’t even stop crying long enough to kiss properly. They just kind of smooshed their quivering lips together, but it got the point across. 

The ring Aziraphale picked out for Crowley was a lovely black band with blue emeralds. When you looked closer the ring had edgings and engravings that looked like wings and stars. The ring Crowley picked out for Aziraphale was a shiny gold platinum mix. It had red rubies in the eyes of engraved snakes.   
Crowley promptly put the ring on Aziraphale’s finger and after Aziraphale put the other ring on Crowley's finger. They both admired the rings. 

***

Crowley took a moment to look at his angel. Azirapahel looked like he was glowing. No light of god could shine appone him to make him look so angelic and radiant. No, that was all Azirapahle. All of his happiness for over five thousand years, standing right infront of him. Now engaged to him. 

And then a memory came to his head. The night of the whole water heist, “you go too fast for me, Crowley” 

C: Um Aziraphale I am overjoyed that you have agreed to marry me, but I think we should talk about some other things.   
A: Oh you are quite right my love, we have a wedding to plan!!  
A: And the matter of living arrangements. Now I would like to live together, however…   
C: Aziraphale, we will have plenty of time to plan the wedding and work out the living arrangements. But I just don’t want to go too fast for you again…  
A: Oh my love… 

And Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s face and kissed him. 

A: I do appreciate your concern for me, but we are on our own side now.   
C: Yes, Aziraphale I am aware of that, but I still don't want to go too fast for you. Especially because in the span of an hour of so we went from friends, to dating, to engaged. And that seems like a lot in one day. I want to make sure you are alright with everything happening.   
A: I am definitely okay with everything that has happened. I came to turns with my feelings for you a while ago and am just glad you feel the same for me and want to spend an eternity together.   
C: Oh Aziraphale I love you so much.   
A: I love you too, dear. 

They embraced each other and kissed. To Crowley’s disbelief Aziraphale deepened the kiss. His tongue danced on Crowley’s lips, dearing to be invited into his lips. Crowley certainly didn’t waste any time allowing Aziraphale’s tongue to roam his mouth. Oh and how sweet the demon’s mouth tasted. 

A moment later they broke the kiss. A pink glow had grown on both of their faces. 

A: Oh my, I don’t know what came over me.   
C: It's quite alright Angel, I enjoyed it thoroughly. I wasn’t expecting you to go that fast. 

They both giggled slightly before Aziraphale got a very interesting twinkle in his eye. 

A: Well maybe I couldn’t help myself. You are quite the tempter now aren’t you.   
C: Well, I wouldn’t say that, I am retired now.   
A: Oh really so you just dress like that still because it's comfortable? 

With a smirk, Aziraphale grabbed Crowly’s ass.   
C: ANGEL!!!  
A: Oh and here I thought you were going to prove to me that you are better in the sack than Oscar? 

Crowley’s curiosity was growing. Did his angel just say sack? Better yet did his angel just infer that he wanted to have sex with him? 

C: Uh angel? Do you mean what I think you mean?

Aziraphale started walking to Crowley’s bedroom. 

A: I have no idea in the slightest what you are inferring? But if you would like to see what I mean I would be more than happy to show you. 

Crowley swiftly followed his angel to the bedroom. 

*** 

Aziraphale stood at the side of the large bed, he had taken off his jacket and let it rest on a chair Crowley never knew he had. Everytime Crowley saw his angel, he would lose his breath. The angel looked so out of place in his creams and nude colors near the large black posts of the bed. His light blond, almost white hair looked even brighter next to the sheer black curtains that hung around the posts of the bed. And Crowley couldn’t help but think of hoe that milky smooth skin would look on top of his gray satin sheets. 

Crowley crossed his room to stand in front of Aziraphale. He’s tongue became snake-like in form as he licked his lips and tasted the air. Aziraphale’s eyes locked onto this slight change in his demon. He didn’t mind at all. He loved and adored the demon in all of his many forms. But Aziraphale couldn’t help but imagine how that tongue would feel all over his body. Of course this wasn’t the first time Aziraphale had thought about that tongue being all over his body. However, this was the first time that possibly, probably that tongue would be properly all over his body. 

Crowley loved the look Aziraphale got when a plate of exceptionally extraordinary crepes. But it delighted Crowley that Aziraphale had a similar look on his face now, looking at him, as if he wanted to devour him. Oh the unholy thoughts Crowley had about Aziraphale’s mouth. How warm and soft it must be. And not to mention that talented tongue. 

But first thing was first. Crowley had to know what was on the table for their first time. So he gently motioned Aziraphale to have a seat on the bed. Aziraphale complied but had a confused look on his face, so Crowley thought it best to explain. 

C: Aziraphale I am sorry to slow us down, but I want our first time to be right and there are a few things I think we should discuss first. 

A: Oh, uh, alright dear, like what? 

C: Well I think we should talk about boundaries, like what we are willing to do for tonight and things you never want to do. Along with a safe word and a safety gage for different plays. Also, I don’t know what you are most comfortable with. I am assuming male and male intercourse, but that’s my assumption you could be packing something different. 

A: I might be packing something… what? I am sorry my dear but separate I think I understood all the words you said, but I don't think I understand them in the context of any of those sentences. 

C: That’s okay angel. We’ll take it question by question. I just want to make sure this is comfortable and enjoyable for both of us. 

A: Thank you my love. I do adore how you are always thinking of me. So what was that first thing? 

C: Oh right, boundaries. Things you are willing to have done to you and things you are willing to do for me. These are just for tonight and could change in the future, unless they are hard boundaries and things that you are not comfortable doing or having done to you. 

A: Oh um, right, well I could use some examples. I seem to not be as versed as you are my dear. It has been a while since the last time I was intimate with anyone. 

C: No problem my angel. For tonight, you can touch me anywhere, you can kiss me anywhere, and if I am the receiver in a male to male configuration I want lube and to be prepared the human way. I think for this first night we shouldn't do any scenes and I would rather not use any toys or restraints, I just want you. 

A: Oh I see, in that case for tonight you can touch and kiss anywhere you would like. And I agree to all the rest. But um Crowley I do have one question? 

C: Anything angel. 

A: How do we decide what configurations we use? Do you have a preference? I have never used the female configuration like this before. Tried it on once for a few decades but it doesn’t usually feel normal. But I have noticed that you try that configuration on from time to time. Or at least I assume I don’t really know what goes on inside those terribly tight trousers of yours. 

C: Well angel, we can make that up as we go too. If you are more comfortable with us both having male configurations, I would be okay with that. If you want to have a male configuration and me have a female configuration I am okay with that too. It does however seem, for tonight at least you do not want to have a female configuration. Am I right on that?   
A: Yes I think you are. For tonight at least. I am most comfortable with male configuration. But maybe in the future I’ll try out the female form. 

C: Okay angel, not there's only a few more things we need to work out. Our safe word I was thinking our safeword should be that twat Gabrial. 

A: What!?!?! Why ever would you choose that?

C: Because a safety word is supposed to stop everything. A panic or emergency button if you will. I figured what’s a better thing to say to kill the mood. Gabrial! 

A: Well you are absolutely right on that! 

C: Good then it's agreed, Gabriel, is our safety word. Now I think we should also use a signal light system to check in on things, so hopefully we don't have to use the safe word. Green is good/ keep going, yellow is things are getting a little too intense and we may need to stop this activity or slow down, and red is stop. 

A: Okay that all sounds easy to remember. What else do we need to work out? 

C: Patience angel, the last thing is who is going to be receiving. 

A pale pink blush started to grow on Aziraphale’s face. 

A: Oh, um, I hadn’t really thought about that. I had just thought of orally pleasuring you. 

C: Oh angel, is all you want to do tonight is give each other blow jobs that's perfectly alright with me. As long as there’s lots of cuddles at the end. 

A: Really Crowly, you won't be disappointed? 

C: I could never be disappointed with you angel. 

They leaned in for a kiss. Aziraphale started to deepen the kiss as Crowley began running his tongue over Aziraphale’s lips begging for entrance into his mouth. Before long they were properly snogging and hands were exploring bodies. Crowley’s hands went to Aziraphale’s bowtie and undid it before starting on the buttons of his shirt before being reminded of Aziraphale’s signature waistcoat. Out of sexual frustration for the angel’s many layers of clothes, Crowley snapped his fingers and both sets of clothes were folded nicely on the chair. 

They both shuddered at the sudden chill of being exposed to the air. Crowley stopped the kiss so he could relish in the glorious sight of his nude angel. But Aziraphale felt sheepish under the slitted gaze of the serpent and evaded his sight to look elsewhere. As he did his eyes landed on the hard cock in between the demon’s legs. Aziraphale licked his lips while admiring the color, thickness, and length. Crowley’s cock was longer and skinnier than his but still had an admirable thickness to it. He imagined how Crowley would taste and couldn’t wait to have him in his mouth. 

So while Crowley was busy getting his fill of looking at the angel, said angel flipped the demon on his back and moved between his thighs. Crowley was a little caught off guard but quickly caught up to speed. He thought the angel would go slow with him this first time. Tease him with small kitten licks up the sides of his shaft, and place small little kisses at the head. But Crowley was about to discover that he had never been more wrong. 

He looked down at the angelic entity between his legs and a hungry, lustful pair of eyes met his. Aziraphale had waited long enough to taste Crowley and he couldn’t wait another second. Aziraphale took him in. All of him in his mouth in one single motion. Crowley couldn’t believe the title wave of feelings that just crashed into him. As he suspected Azirapahel’s mouth was incredible. It was warm and velvety smooth. He felt oddly safe sheathed in his mouth. Not to mention that meticulous and skilled tongue. 

Aziraphale was bobbing on Crowley’s cock as if his immortal life depended on it. Aziraphale couldn’t wait any longer to taste Crowley. If his precum was any indication of how he tasted, Aziraphale knew he was never going to get sick of the tangy, musky, sweet taste of the demon. 

It didn’t take Crowley long to cum. When he did he called out the angel's name, as his vision blurred. This was the greatest and most intense orgasm that Crowley ever had. He was a little embarrassed at how fast Aziraphale managed to make him cum, but he did have a very talented tongue and could you imagine being pent up for 6,000 years. It's surprising that Crowley didn’t cum when they kissed. 

Aziraphale licked up every drop of Crowley. He tasted splendid and Aziraphale could drink him dry forever. Aziraphale moved next to Crowley on the bed and started rubbing his fingers through those luscious locks. 

Crowley slowly started to come down from his life changing orgasm and the only thing he could think about what was, if that's what happens when Aziraphale blows him, how amazing is it going to feel to be fucked by him. 

After Crowley came back down he looked into Aziraphale’s eyes, they were a stormy grey and filled with lust. 

C: Aziraphale, that was bloody fucking amazing!   
A: I know but I am glad you enjoyed it. I am sorry I waited this long to taste you my love. You are positively delicious. 

Crowley could have come again from hearing his angel call him delicious. But he quickly shook off that thought and saved it for another time. While still keeping eye contact with the angel, Crowley slowly started to descend down his angel, till he was between those heavenly milky white thighs. Although heavenly was the wrong word for those thighs and the rest of his angel. His angel was a million times better than heaven ever was. 

Crowley started to kiss, nip, and lick at those plush thighs. The angel’s breath hitched and all those sensations shot like daggers straight to his cock. Crowley couldn’t help but love all the audible flustering coming from his angel. And in that moment Crowley decided he wanted to hear all the amazing mones his angel could produce. 

In a shaky voice Aziraphale very flustered said “Croooooowly, please my love no teasing. I didn’t tease you or make you wait.” Crowley cooed and shushed his angel, “Now angel, I am not trying to tease, I am just loving on a part of you I never could.” He sunk his head back to those lovely thighs, but not after he noticed the scarlet color growing on the angels face and neck. 

Crowley thought after going up and down each thigh another time that it was time to make the angel feel sucked dry. Crowley took his forked tongue and licked a line from Aziraphale’s base to the tip. Aziraphale covered his mouth with his hand until Crowley saw and made him remove his hand so he could hear all of the noises. 

Aziraphale knew Crowley had a talented tongue but he never imagined it was this talented. Crowley wrapped Aziraphale’s cock with his tongue and squeezed slightly around it before retracting his tongue and licking up the underside. He grabbed Aziraphales balls and squeezed before lightly fondling them. Aziraphale mewled and whined with pleasure. With a shaky voice Aziraphale pleaded and whined “Croooowwwwllleeeeyyyy!!! Please” 

So, finally Crowley folded and took all of Aziraphale’s thick, hot cock into his mouth. He only bobbed a few times before Aziraphale was screaming out a cry of his name and cuming down the deamons throught. 

The hot liquid flowed down his throat with ease. Ease because it was so perfect. So perfectly sweet and musky and so Aziraphale. Crowley drank him all in before moving beside the angel and pulling the blankets on them. 

Crowley held Aziraphale as he got post orgasm chills and came down from his orgasm. 

C: So how was that angel?

Aziraphale looked over to Crowley with lids half covering his eyes and breath still a little shaky.   
A: Incredible, amazing, other big words I can’t think of right now to describe how wonderful that was. Thank you my dear. 

C: So, am I better than Oscar Wilde?

A: Goodnight Crowley. 

C: I am going to take that as a yes. Good night angel.


End file.
